Power of Eight
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and Harmony rejoin some old friends as they piece together their mysterious past together. In order to stop an old foe. Will they be China's heroes or China's downfall? Find out and please review sequel to The Panda's Debt.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Power of Eight

Chapter One: Prologue

Long ago in a powerful city called Gongmen City. Lived the peacocks; a proud and kind people, who ruled fairly and justly. The peacocks did rule Gongmen City peacefully and they had a fascination with fireworks. These wonderful things were shown brightly in the sky covering the dark night with their colors of light and sound. Yet, the current peacock rulers had a son named Shen who also was fascinated with fireworks as well. Shen's purpose was much darker and his parents began to worry. They went to a Soothsayer, a wise old goat they lived in the Palace for many years. Begging for her help in seeing their son's future praying he would be okay.

The Soothsayer was old and kind, feeling sadness for the parents she looked into the future. Her words were if Shen continued on this dark path then he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Once she told them of the prophecy, Shen had heard it and vowed to change his fate. His first instinct was to gather up his wolf soldiers and go to the nearest village to Gongmen City. A small village full of panda farmers and merchants. But he wanted a second opinion so he went to go see another seer, a golden female leopard with golden eyes that could help him. Her name was Golden.

Golden was to be the Soothsayer's replacement after she had died but was banished for using dark magic and obtaining horrible powers or gifts as she called them. That night all alone Shen went to the lone cave outside the city gates to visit Golden. Now she was happy to have a royal visit and saw he wanted what she wanted power. Golden was still young and beautiful it was said once a man looked into her eyes he would fall madly in love. But it was not only her beauty that captured Shen's heart, but her powers as well.

He told her what the Soothsayer told his parents and wanted a second opinion and then if she said the same thing then he would kill all the pandas. Golden did have a vision but hers was much different than the Soothsayer's vision. Golden said if he continued on this path he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white but that was not all. Shen asked her to tell him more and she did. Golden said there were two warriors of black and white who would be extraordinary warriors naturally gifted in fighting. Now Shen was scared for now he had two warriors to deal with but Golden was not done. Joining the two warriors of black and white were six other extraordinary warriors. One would have the power of the shadows. Another would have an excellent memory; one would be a shape changer or be able to become other people or things. The other three warriors' one was to have the power to cause great destruction with a high pitch sound, another was to be faster than anything in the world and the last warrior was to be a healer and heal themselves.

Shen was fascinated by these warriors and Golden said they would be children at first and Shen thought it would be easy to find them and kill them all so they couldn't stop him. Yet, Golden gave him a much better idea. Instead of killing the eight they would capture them and make them serve Shen. With all eight warriors by his side he would be unstoppable. The young prince liked this idea and asked how they would find such warriors or children as they were currently. Golden had an answer to that as well.

Going into her books of dark magic she created an amulet that looked like a golden skull. It could sense when one of the eight was near and Shen asked if one of the warriors was near now. One was for once Shen asked the question the skull amulet glowed a deep yellow. The eager prince returned to the palace and summoned his wolf guards. They along with Golden went to find the first warrior of the eight. To Shen's utter surprise the skull amulet led them to the panda village. The very village Shen was about to destroy in order to save himself. Once they set forth towards the village the panda leader, Xavier was not pleased. He demanded to know why Shen was here and Shen told him he was looking for a panda child and will kill anyone who stood in his way.

The panda villagers were beyond petrified. All wondering what the cruel prince wanted with one of their children. Xavier told Shen to leave and never return saying no child was to be given to the evil prince. His wife Susan was holding their six month old son in her arms afraid of Shen and vowed to keep her child safe. Golden saw the amulet glowing brighter and looked directly at Susan and told Shen that the child in the female panda's arms was one of the eight. Shen ordered his wolf soldiers to seize the panda woman and bring the child to him alive. Wolves attacked as pandas fought to protect their home and children. Xavier ordered Susan to run and take their son with her.

Susan ran with the other mothers and children into the cold woods and a lone wolf soldier was hunting her. He snapped at her and she grabbed a branch and swung it at him and he fell to the ground. Giving her precious seconds to get away and she slid down a hill and found her son's chance to live. With a heavy heart she placed him in a radish crate and left him there but in her haste she accidentally nudged the crate too hard and it went into the river. The baby cried out but his mother was gone leading the wolf soldier away from her baby.

Shen's wolves killed any panda they saw but once Golden told him the child they were after was gone. He left the village in ruin feeling defeated. When Shen returned home his parents heard of his attack on the panda village and his association with Golden. He saw horror and sadness in their eyes and they could only do one of two things. Either they sentenced their son to death for treason or banish him. Most people wanted Shen dead but how could you ask a parent to kill their own child.

His parents could do only one thing and that was to banish him from Gongmen City. Shen left and vowed to return to seek his birthright. He took Golden with him to help find the eight warriors and make them his. For many years they were unsuccessful and Shen along with searching for the eight made a weapon that could destroy anything even Kung Fu. To this day he and Golden are still searching for the children and if they find them and turn them evil all of China will perish.

Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter and please review.


	2. Meeting at Crystal Lake

Chapter Two: Meeting at Crystal Lake

"Okay Po we are close," said a white tiger named Harmony. She walked on her crutches as she led her older brother to a small area in the woods. Po was a black and white panda with jade eyes. Their companions were a female orange tiger with golden eyes named Tigress. She was the leader of the other group following them, known as the Furious Five and Po's girlfriend. A green bug named Mantis and a green snake named Viper. A white bird named Crane and an orange monkey named Monkey. The Furious Five looked around their surroundings to see tall trees and a few berry bushes.

The sun had set and the sky showed a pure white moon with a blanket of stars. "Okay you guys me and Harmony will just be a few feet away and we will be back in a little while. If we get into trouble we will let you know," Po said.

"What? No Po, we will accompany you and Harmony," Tigress said standing up. She folded her arms and looked at Harmony for the young tiger had a leg cast but swore she could still fight. And since Po was her boyfriend she wanted to keep him safe.

"Look Ti, I know you want to come but Harmony and I need to go to the lake alone. We have to talk to some old friends and see what is going on. I promise we will be okay," Po assured placing a paw on her shoulder. Tigress still glared and refused to move but she had to trust Po.

"Fine but if you are not back in 30 minutes we are coming after you two understand," she said firmly.

"Fine Stripes come on Po," Harmony said and led him away from the Five. Tigress watched till they vanished into the night.

"They will be okay Tigress," Viper said but Tigress remained silent. Po and Harmony walked down till they came across a huge lake surrounded by trees but was open to the sky. It was called Crystal Lake for when the moon shined down on the water it looked like blue crystals.

"Do you think they will come?" Harmony asked leaning against a tree to rest her foot.

"They always came every other time we came here," Po said. Soon they waited and a rustling sound came from the trees. Po and Harmony stood ready in case it was an enemy and saw a blob of shadows forming on the ground and dissolving revealing two people. One was a tall ox that if he stood close to Po then Po would come to his shoulder blade. The ox had dark red brown fur with blue eyes. His horns were pearly white and sharper than any blade. Wore a brown tunic and gave a small smile to Po and Harmony. Now his companion was much smaller.

On the ox's right shoulder was a small female mouse about the size of Po's foot. If she stood up she would reach Po's knee. Her fur was black and her eyes a jeweled pink. This tiny mouse wore a purple tunic and wore a purple ribbon on her head in a bow. She smiled shyly at Po and Harmony.

"Red and Shade great to see you guys," Po said as Harmony followed him.

"Hey guys long time no see," Red greeted politely. Then he eyed Harmony's foot and frowned. "How did this happen?" he asked bending down on one knee to get a better look.

"A work related accident," Harmony explained.

"Want me to fix it?" he asked looking up at her.

"If don't mind," Harmony said. Red placed his hoof on Harmony's foot and a bright light came out of his hooves and Harmony's foot was healed.

"Oh thanks Red did I forget to mention how much I missed you," Harmony said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," Red said blushing as Shade crawled over to hug Po and Harmony.

"The others here yet? I need to talk to them," Shade asked politely.

"Not yet," Po said and just as he said that a red blur ran past them and stopped quickly revealing a red fox and holding onto the fox was a huge black bat. The fox had deep red fur with hazel eyes and wore a light brown tunic. His companion the bat was a huge black fruit bat with brown eyes. The bat wore a black tunic that covered his body

"Howdy everyone miss us?" asked the fox grinning wildly.

"Hey Speedy and Dark Wind glad you two could make it," Harmony said smiling.

"Hello everyone," Dark Wind said shyly.

"Harmony girl come here and give me a hug you snow white beauty," Speedy said hugging Harmony tightly.

"You charmer I missed you too," Harmony said.

"And Shade, how are you doing you pretty little thing," Speedy said winking at her.

"Hello Speedy," Shade said giggling and Red not liking that but knew Speedy was just being friendly and didn't mean anything by it.

"So, are we all here?" Speedy asked looking around.

"Snow and Camille are not here," Dark Wind said looking around.

"Correction you handsome bat we are here," said a velvet voice. Out of the darkness came a chameleon and a snow white owl. The chameleon or Camille as she was called was tall and skinny, with big light green buggy eyes and wore a yellow dress. Snow was an owl with snow white fur and had gold eyes well a light gold color and wore a gray tunic. "Hello Po, looking sexier every time I see you," Camille said wrapping her arms around Po. Camille was about the same height as Po just skinny.

"Easy Camille, Po has a girlfriend and she will flatten you like road kill," Harmony said carefully.

"Oh don't worry Har baby you know I don't steal men who are taken but let me know when you break up," Camille said winking at him.

"Camille as much as I would love to chat we were brought here for an important matter so what is it?" Snow asked quietly as she sat on a tree branch.

"Yeah Shade and Red summoned us with Shade's shadows so what is going on?" Po asked. Everyone turned to look at Red and Shade waiting for answers.

"The found us the wolves were near are farm. Our local mail man came yesterday saying a pack of wolf soldiers were coming to our village in less than two days. I got scared so I sent out my shadows to all of you minus Dark Wind and Speedy for they lived closer to town so I just had Red tell them to meet us here," Shade explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't gossip?" Camille asked.

"Do you really want to chance it after what we went through when we were kids?" Red asked her. Camille frowned and all of them looked terrified. They have been running from wolves since most of them were about eight. That was the day they met Po and Harmony. Shade, Red, Camille, Snow, Dark Wind, and Speedy all came from different villagers. They were taken by wolf soldiers because a woman in the gold cloak said they were special. They were all put in cages and placed in a wagon to be taken to a guy named Shen. Po and Harmony were traveling and during a night they secretly found the other children locked up and freed them. They all escaped on a boat and were dodging wolves ever since. Till, they reached about twelve years of age and found new homes. Speedy and Dark Wind were taken in by an old goat man who owned a restaurant and taught them how to be cooks and waiters. In that same village Red and Shade were taken in by another old goat woman who was the sister to the one who owned the restaurant but was a farmer.

In a nearby village Snow and Camille were taken in by a white swan who owned a library and Snow took care of it while Camille who loved to dance and sing made it her way of living but stayed at the library with Snow. And Po and Harmony went to the Valley of Peace a year later and was adopted by Mr. Ping a goose who owned a noodle shop.

"So, what do we do?" Speedy asked frowning. "I refuse to continue running," he added.

"I say we bring the fight to those wolves," Red hissed clenching his hooves.

"Easy Red," Shade said gently patting his shoulder cooling off his temper.

"Well I have a suggestion," Po said. They all looked at him and he said," Gather up all your things and come and stay at the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace and stay for about five days or a week and if no wolves show up then you can all go back home," Po said.

"What happens if they do show up?" Dark Wind asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," Harmony told him. They all agreed and told Po to expect them all by tomorrow evening.

"Remember low profile so please no using your abilities Camille," Po said firmly. Camille smiled innocently and turned into a little duck child.

"Yes Mista Po, whatever you says," she said giggling and turning back into her true form. They all went back and Po and Harmony returned to the Five.

"What happened?" Tigress asked.

"Everything is fine but we have to let Shifu know to get the guest bedrooms ready," Po said as he kissed her cheek.

"Why?" Crane asked.

"We will be having guests come by tomorrow evening," Harmony said as they headed back to the village being followed by some very confused Furious Five members.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Guests and a Takeover

Chapter Three: Guests and a Take Over

Just as Po and Harmony said new guests had arrived at the Jade Palace. "Hello and welcome to the Jade Palace I am Shifu Master of this place and these are my students the Furious Five," Shifu said bowing to them as did the Five. Red, Shade, Snow, Dark Wind, Speedy, and Camille bowed back in respect. "What are your names?" he asked the six.

"My name is Shade and this big guy here is Red," Shade said politely.

"Hello," Red said softly.

"I am Snow," she said softly.

"The name is Camille pleasure to meet you all," Camille said grinning.

"I am Dark Wind thank you for allowing us to stay," Dark Wind said with a small smile.

"I am Speedy sir," Speedy said grinning happily.

"Thank you so much Master Shifu for allowing us to stay here," Shade said politely.

"You are quite welcome dear and I hope you enjoy your stay. This is Tigress my daughter, she will show you girls to your rooms," Shifu said.

"I would prefer if Shade stayed close to me for safety reasons," Red said quickly but blushed when everyone was looking at him.

"She can stay in the room across from yours if that will make you feel better. I am sorry but I can't allow men and women who are not married to stay in a room together the only time I let it slip is if one is sick or if one has trouble sleeping," Shifu said glancing at Tigress and she blushed a bit. Po had come into her room many times when she had a nightmare and she had come into his room just to see if he was okay.

"Well we are not married but I would like her to be across from me thank you sir," Red said bowing. He turned to Shade and whispered," Be safe".

"Don't worry Red I will be fine," Shade assured and kissed his cheek. Then scurried off of his shoulder and joined Tigress along with the other girls to their rooms. Red felt so weird without Shade on his shoulder but knew she would be okay for she was small but she could handle herself just fine.

"Okay and you three men will follow Po and he will lead you to your rooms," Shifu said. "If anyone needs me I will be at the Peach Tree mediating," he said and left the room.

"So this is the Jade Palace nice place," Speedy said looking around.

"Come on guys follow me," Po said as he led them to the rooms.

"And Shade you will be staying in this room," Tigress said motioning to a small cot that was extremely too big for the mouse. But it had a nice view of the Valley and Shade smiled when she saw it.

"Thank you Master Tigress I am sure I will be quite comfortable here," Shade said bowing as she went to explore the room.

"Um not meaning to be nosy but how do you all know Po and Harmony?" Tigress asked remembering that weird message with the shadows and wondering how it happened.

"Oh we are all old friends," Shade said quietly.

"I see and why have you come to see Po and Harmony?" she asked.

"To visit them duh," Camille said with a grin.

"Camille be nice," Snow said firmly. Tigress decided to leave her questions alone and show the guests their rooms.

Meanwhile in a place called Gongmen City Thundering Rhino was watching Master Ox and Master Croc fight each other during a training session. When suddenly there came a howling noise and the doors burst open and a pack of wolf soldiers and gorilla guards appeared.

"Defensive positions!" Thundering Rhino yelled but was approached by a gray snow leopard. "Tai-Lung how are you here I thought you were back in jail?" he asked in disbelief.

"Got out on good behavior now are you going to make this easy or hard?" he asked Thundering Rhino. Thundering Rhino charged at him and Tai-Lung smiled. Within minutes he did his nerve technique leaving Thundering Rhino unable to defend himself.

"Excellent job Tai-Lung fast and effective and I see my wolves have captured the other two," Shen said along with Golden by his side.

"What are you doing here Shen? You were banished," the Soothsayer demanded.

"Why Soothsayer come to welcome me home? I have come to claim my birthright," Shen said smiling at her.

"Hello old Mother missed me as well?" Golden asked sweetly.

"Like I was missing a toothache, you my child had so much talent but all you wanted was power," Soothsayer said sternly.

"Girl has got to make a living somehow. Shen dear would you like me to destroy her for you?" Golden asked.

"No my dear Golden we may need her alive your gift into the future is great but hers is just a bit greater we will need her alive for now," Shen said. Golden nodded but was not happy to have the Soothsayer alive. "Take these two to the dungeon," Shen said motioning to Master Ox and Master Croc. The wolves dragged them away and a gorilla guard was about to lead the Soothsayer away when Shen came up with an idea. "Wait I want them all to see my power first," he said.

"You will be defeated Shen," Thundering Rhino said barely able to talk.

"With my weapon, Golden, my soldiers and once I capture some other weapons no one will be able to stop me. Tai-Lung undo this um nerve technique. And Golden dear show Thundering Rhino one of my weapons personally, " Shen said evilly. The nerve technique was undone but before Thundering Rhino could attack Golden held out her paws and stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw her move her two fingers and his feet were moving. As much as he struggled it was no use as he walked to a huge cannon and everyone watched with horror as Thundering Rhino placed his head inside the cannon. "Fire," Shen said and it was lit and everyone watched in horror as Thundering Rhino was blown into pieces. "Now take them away," Shen said.

"Master we will need more metal to make the bigger cannon," a wolf with an eye patch said.

"Very well General Fang take your best warriors and find more metal," Shen said. "Tai-Lung you go with them and Golden you go too. In case our children are in any villages bring them to me alive and then I will have my other weapons," Shen said evilly.

"On it," Tai-Lung said as he followed the wolves.

"Be back soon dear," Golden said sweetly. Shen smiled and then went with his gorilla guards to his throne room. Soon he will claim his birthright and then all of China will bow before him.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Snow's Discovery and Shade's Dream

Chapter Four: Snow's Discovery and Shade's Dream

"Hey Po, when do we get a tour of this place?" Camille asked as she smiled at him.

"Well I can show you around but some places that are off limits okay so please don't touch anything," Po begged.

"We promise not to touch anything," Snow said quietly. The others nodded in agreement. Then everyone looked at Camille and Speedy.

"We won't touch anything either," they said smiling their angelic smiles. Po led them into the palace's library.

"This is all the history of techniques of Kung Fu, Masters of Kung Fu the good and the bad. Criminals and some weapons they made, along with Kung Fu tools used for good and some prophecies that some seers made and some came true. Here is the scroll of the Dragon Warrior which is me but I never actually read the scroll but Shifu pretty much summed it up for me. Anyways moving on," Po said quietly. His friends followed him but Snow's talon slipped and caused one scroll to fall.

"Hold on Po I will be right with you I need to put this scroll back," Snow said.

"Okay we will be in the training hall just go straight and turn left first door to your right can't miss it," Po said.

"Okay," Snow said. She turned her attention to the scroll and began to roll up the scroll when the first sentence caught her attention. She always loved to read especially books and she told Po she would not touch anything but she just thought a quick read of this scroll wouldn't hurt anyone. This is what the scroll said: _Long ago a white peacock prince lived in Gongmen City. He like his ancestors before him was fascinated with fireworks but he wanted to use the fireworks for a darker purpose. His parents who were worried about him went to a Soothsayer and she said if he continued on this dark path he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Now the young peacock prince heard of this prophecy and vowed to change his fate but instead of going to find this warrior of black and white he went to another seer a golden leopard named Golden who was banished to the lone caves for practicing black magic. She too had a vision but she revealed a different outcome for him instead of him being defeated by one warrior of black and white. He would be defeated by two warriors of black and white who would be naturally skilled fighters. Along with them would be six other warriors with special abilities. One warrior would have control over the shadows, another would be a shape changer, one would have an incredible memory, one would be able to destroy anything with a high pitch sound, one would be faster than anything in the world, and lastly one would be a healer and be able to heal themselves. The peacock prince wanted to destroy the warriors but Golden persuaded him to find these warriors and make them serve him. He liked the idea and Golden made an amulet that looked like a golden skull that could find each of these warriors. From that time on the peacock prince and Golden were after these warriors for if they turned the warriors evil all of China would be doomed._

When Snow got done reading she shook her head in shock. "Wow what a great story whoever wrote this had an excellent imagination. I wonder what they called this story oh here it is the Power of Eight. Cool title maybe if I ask nice enough Po could find me the other half of this story so I can read more. Yet, somehow that Golden person seems familiar but I don't know from where and those warriors powers seem just like the ones we have but I wonder who wrote this maybe someone just made it up and it sounds like us. I will ask Po later I am sure it is just a coincidence," Snow said happily. She put the scroll back and flew off to find the others. Just like Po said they were at the training hall. Tigress was breaking the wooden dummies with ease.

"Hey easy Stripes it took me all night to fix those things," Harmony called. Tigress saw Harmony walking on both legs and was shocked by this.

"Harmony how are you walking on both legs last time I saw you was last night with your crutches?" Tigress asked. Harmony walked back with her crutches last night so the Five wouldn't know about Red's power of healing for Po told all of them to keep their gifts a secret. So far Shade's shadow message was all agreed as a trick of the light. But Harmony forgot about her crutches and Tigress knew her leg wouldn't be healed till a few more days.

"Oh uh it healed quickly so I am not wearing my crutches," Harmony said. Tigress gave her an "I don't believe you look" but said nothing.

"That is good news," Monkey said eyeing Harmony with a grin.

"Hey Po how long are your friends going to visit?" Mantis asked casually.

"Oh just a few days," Po said politely.

"Will they be able to attend the Star Festival?" Viper asked.

"The Star Festival what is that?" Speedy asked with interest.

"It is in two days when the stars are the brightest. People sing and dance and there is tons of good food," Crane said.

"Sounds like fun can we stay Po?" Camille asked as the others smiled eagerly.

"It's fine with me," Po said. They all high fived each other and Po heard his stomach rumbling. "I better get dinner ready," he said and went into the kitchen. "Har do you mind finishing the tour without me?" he asked.

"I got it," Harmony said. Po went to the kitchen and made a big bowl of noodles with dumplings. They soon ate the meal while the Five learned about the Six. They learned Red and Shade were farmers who worked on a farm growing crops to make a living. Dark Wind and Speedy owned a restaurant where they bought all their vegetables from Red and Shade and they all lived in the same village. Snow and Camille lived in a village a few miles away from where the others lived and Snow owned her own library and Camille worked at a bar as a singer.

"Hey do you think you can sing at the festival?" Monkey asked Camille.

"Sure I love singing," Camille said happily. Then she turned her attention to Tigress and asked," So how long have you and Po been dating?"

"Not long just about a week maybe two," Tigress said.

"That is nice Po is a sweet guy so please treat him good or I might just have to steal him away," Camille said winking. Speedy smiled for he knew Camille was kidding she only saw Po as a brother but Tigress did not know this.

"What do you mean by that?" Tigress asked sharply.

"Just be nice or I will happily take your place as Po's girlfriend," Camille said slyly.

"Camille knock it off," Snow said sharply. "She is kidding Master Tigress sorry but Camille has a friendly nature but she isn't being serious right Camille," Snow said glaring at her.

"Oh sorry I am joking Tigress I didn't mean anything by it Po's is like a brother to me sorry if I seemed too serious it is my way of joking forgive me," Camille said in an apologetic tone.

"It is alright I forgive you," Tigress said but would keep a close eye on the chameleon in case she tried anything with her panda. Later that night they all went to sleep for Po promised them a tour of the village and Snow would ask Po about the weird story she read. Red was still uncomfortable about not having Shade in the same room with him. Back home they had separate rooms but she slept right next door to his room. Still he had to respect the rules of the Palace and watch nervously as Shade went to the room across from his.

"She is just across the hall, she is just across the hallway," he repeated reminding himself that Shade would be fine. Shade crawled into the cot and went to sleep excited for tomorrow but her dreams were not so pleasant.

_ Shade was in a throne room all alone well so she thought. Standing in front of her was a figure in a golden cloak. The figure turned around to reveal a golden leopard. "It is you the woman in the golden cloak!" Shade shrieked with fright. She was the only one of the six that actually saw the woman's face and was scared stiff._

_ "Hello my child I missed you and soon I will find you and the others. And you will help destroy China," the woman said._

_ "No we won't!" Shade yelled but it came out as a frightened squeak. _

_ "Oh my dear I am afraid you won't have a choice," the woman said sweetly and held up a golden skull amulet and laughed evilly as the amulet glowed a deep red._

Shade awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. She held herself for a while trying to calm her fears. It took all her strength not to run into Red's room for two reasons. One he would get upset and not let her out of his sight. Red was a wonderful guy but he was a tad overprotective over Shade. She thought it was because of her size but it was actually because he loved her and couldn't bear to lose her. The second reason was she didn't want to break the rules of the Palace. So she decided to keep this dream a secret and maybe talk to Po and see if he could help her. It could just be nothing maybe a past fear bothering her or her fear of wolves coming to her home. With that thought in mind Shade fell back asleep and tried to forget her nightmare. Unbeknown to her is that her nightmare would soon become a reality.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5: Preparations

The next morning Po and the Five awoke and since Shifu was still gone. They decided to do a bit of training but Po had to make preparations for the Star Festival which was tomorrow. He wanted to ask Tigress to go with him since she was his girlfriend but was worried he was rushing it. Still nothing ventured nothing gained. Harmony awoke and stretched her muscles as she remade new wooden dummies for the Five to destroy.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother making these things," Harmony muttered to herself. "Hey Po what is for breakfast I am starving," she called as she placed the last wooden dummy in place.

"Just a few more minutes Har," Po said. While Po was cooking the Five were training in the hall. The others soon awoke and Shade had small bags under her eyes for she did not sleep very well. Her nightmare frightened her so bad that she was too scared to fall asleep again.

"Hey Shade how did you sleep?" Red asked kneeling down so he could see her.

"Just fine big guy just fine," Shade said smiling. She didn't want him to worry especially if the dream meant nothing. She would talk to Po and maybe he could help her interpret her dream or Snow could help since she knew a lot of stuff. Red looked at her and noticed she looked tired. "Oh I was excited about the festival I couldn't sleep," she said when Red looked at her.

He smiled and said," Well try to get some sleep tonight or you will be bumping into every corner in this place".

"No problem big guy," Shade said as she scurried up his hand and sat on his shoulder. They ate a quick breakfast and while they ate Po did some training and Harmony ate with the six. By the time the Six were done the Five along with Po ate their breakfast.

"Come on Po we have to get to dad's to help with the final touches to the Star Festival," Harmony said.

"Okay Har, do you guys want to come?" Po asked all of them.

"We better stick to training and we will help tonight," Tigress said as the four agreed.

"I want to come," Camille said grinning as the others shook their heads in agreement.

"On second thought I will come too you may need some extra help," Tigress said placing a possessive paw around Po.

"Okay then let's go," Po said.

"Hey Po later I need to ask you something," Snow said silently and Po nodded to her. They went to the noodle shop and Mr. Ping greeted his guests. He never met the six but heard many stories about them from Po and Harmony but they never told their dad exactly how they met or about the others gifts.

"Okay everyone I need to place these plastic stars along the walls and these lights on the edges, "Mr. Ping said happily.

"Snow and I can do the lights on the edge," Shade said. Mr. Ping handed them the lights and they flew over to the edge where Shade would put them in place and Snow would follow Shade. Red stood nearby just in case Shade fell and needed to be caught. Speedy and Dark Wind set the tables while Red nailed the stars on the walls. Camille and Tigress worked as a team to hang up the star curtains for the stage. Po and Harmony were busy making star shaped dumplings and Mr. Ping was making his famous star soup and star punch.

The curtains were a deep blue with white stars on them. On the wall the stars were white but once the lights were off they glowed a deep bright white light color. Now the lights hanging on the edge were a light yellow and blinked like stars did in the sky. On the ceiling Mr. Ping had constellations and even had Dark Wind paint a bright moon and a blue sky to make it look even more real. Soon the place was ready for the Star Festival as other shop keepers and villagers were preparing for the Star Festival.

"Wow this will be fun I am so excited," Camille said with a grin.

"Yes, everything looks beautiful," Snow agreed.

"I am glad we could help," Dark Wind said.

"Everything looks wonderful," Shade said yawning and fell asleep on Red's shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Shade," Red softly as he smiled down at the exhausted mouse.

"Alright dad we have to go but we will see you tomorrow night," Po said hugging his dad.

"Love you daddy," Harmony said.

"Alright kids but remember get here before sunset," Mr. Ping reminded them.

"We will" they said and went on home.

"Hey Tigress, mind going with me to the Star Festival?" Po asked nervously.

"Love to," she purred and kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his paw around her waist. Back in Gongmen City Lord Shen was seeing his weapon being built.

"Soon everything will be ready and China will fall," Shen said smiling.

"Lord Shen we returned with more metal," General Fang said bowing as Tai-Lung came in with Golden.

"Excellent how much did you get?" he asked excitedly.

"Not enough to complete it my Lord," General Fang said with a frown.

"That is not good news," Lord Shen said in a dangerous tone.

"There is one more village the Valley of Peace we will be able to get there tomorrow night I am sure they will have plenty of metal," General Fang said bowing.

"I hope so for your sake," Shen said and then turned to Tai-Lung and Golden. "Any luck finding our children?" he asked.

"Afraid not Shen, we went to over ten villagers and not once did that stupid amulet glow," Tai-Lung growled. "Are you sure that thing even works?" he asked Golden.

"Of course it does I know how to do magic we will find our children," Golden snapped.

"Well I want you both to go to this Valley of Peace and see if our children are there," Shen said.

"Of course my Lord," Golden said bowing to him.

"Come dear Golden and you too Tai-Lung and see my grandest weapon," Shen said. He led them to a big part of the factory where wolves were melting down metal and building a massive cannon.

"So, this is your grandest weapon, impressive," Tai-Lung said smiling evilly.

"Yes, with this, Golden's magic, your strength, my warriors, and once we find those gifted warriors all of China will be mine, Shen said smiling proudly.

"As long as I get to be Dragon Warrior I could care less," Tai-Lung said.

"Don't worry Tai-Lung you shall have what you want now quickly go time is of the essence," Shen said and the wolves along with Golden and Tai-Lung journeyed to the Valley of Peace.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. The Star Festival

Chapter 6: The Star Festival

The Star Festival had arrived and everyone was beyond excited. Snow truly wanted to ask Po about the scroll and she mentioned it to him. Po told her that he never heard of the Power of Eight but would read it himself in case he remembered it and would tell Snow more about it. Snow was satisfied with the answer and Po said he would read it after the Festival. Shade however had no time in mentioning her dream to Po or Snow. As soon as she fell asleep on Red's shoulder that day she didn't wake up till later that evening and by then it was time to head towards the Festival.

Quickly bathing in a small bowl she put on a purple tunic and brushed her fur. Then went out to meet the others, Camille was wearing a low cut lime green dress and Speedy wore a dark blue vest. Red wore his brown vest and pants. Snow wore a gray shirt and Dark Wind wore a black vest. Harmony wore her normal outfit as did Po. The Five's outfits were the same except Tigress wore a bit of perfume since Po liked the smell of it.

"Okay everyone ready?" Po asked smiling at his friends.

"Yes," they all said. They all walked down to the village as the villagers were preparing for the Festival. Merchants were selling star shaped candles and handing out star patterned outfits. Children ran in the streets playing with their star shaped swords and eating star shaped cakes. The Six never seen anything like it everyone was having so much fun and it made everyone smile, but one thing that made Camille smile more was in the center of the square was a stage.

"Hey Po what is that for?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that is for people who want to perform. Some people read poems, do plays, or sing and dance," he said smiling.

"And anyone can perform?" she questioned her excitement growing.

"Of course but you have to sign up," Po said but before he finished speaking Camille was already signing up to perform.

"And I thought I was the fast one," Speedy said quietly to himself. The sun was about to set as the villagers waited for the festival to begin. Soon onstage was Master Shifu and he smiled at the crowd wearing his formal robe.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen the Star Festival will now begin," he said as the sun went down and soon the stars were shown. The crowd cheered as couples walked over to the dance floor. Kids went over to booths to play games and win prizes. Red took Shade over to one of the game booths were you had to knock over some bottles. Picking up a small ball he gently threw it and knocked all the bottles down and won Star a star shaped necklace.

"Thanks big guy," Shade said sweetly as he put the small necklace around her neck, it fit her perfectly. Snow and Dark Wind were doing a dance of their own circling each other and then stopping to bow and then circling again. Monkey was telling jokes to Harmony and Po led Tigress onto the dance floor. Mantis was dancing with a lady bug as Viper was dancing with Crane.

"Having fun Ti?" he asked her.

"Yes, this is truly a wonderful day for the Star Festival," Tigress purred. He held her closer and Tigress saw Camille joking with Speedy, A frown took place on Tigress's face as Po gazed at her. "Tell me Po how long have you known Camille and the others?" she asked.

"A long time," Po said trying to remain calm fearing Tigress may know about their secret.

"Camille seems pretty friendly," Tigress said trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Oh trust me Ti, the only one Camille has her eyes truly on is Speedy I am just a brother to her. You have nothing to worry about," Po said chuckling relived that his friends' secret was safe for now.

"I guess I was being a bit silly," Tigress admitted.

"I think you are cute when you get jealous," Po said softly making Tigress blush. Just then they heard the music speed up and saw Camille take the stage with Speedy playing the guitar.

_Way beyond the city lights  
Lies a cowboy's paradise  
Honeysuckle on the vine  
Growing up on southern time_

Camille began swaying her hips to the music as she smiled at the crowd. They all began dancing to the beat of her song as she continued.

_Love to dance and we love to flirt  
Ain't afraid of a little dirt  
We ain't late for Sunday church  
Mama raised us not to curse _

She did a little spin as she held the microphone. Speedy was twirling as he bent on one knee playing the guitar. The crowd began to cheer when Camille began to sing the chorus with suck an angelic face.

_Our shorts a little shorter cause the sun's a little hotter  
Sipping lemonade, while we're playing in the water  
Oh Whoa whoa, Oh whoa, whoa ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia Peaches  
Oh Whoa whoa, Oh Whoa there's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia  
Peaches _

Camille leaned in closer to Speedy as he put the guitar down for a second as he spun her around. She winked at him and he pretended to while she sang the next two verses to the song.

_We grow where the grass is green  
We got home grown in our genes  
We love country everything,  
From Alan Jackson to Al Dean_

Oh don't it drive you crazy when we wink and call you baby  
You don't stand a chance once you've seen a southern lady  
Oh Whoa whoa, Oh whoa, whoa, ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia Peaches  
Oh Whoa whoa, Oh Whoa, there's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia  
Peaches 

Soon everyone was cheering on Camille and Speedy as the fox and the chameleon put on a show the crowd never forgot. People danced along as they waited to hear more for Camille had a beautiful voice. She smiled again and sang the last part of the song twirling and moving her hips driving all the single boys crazy and making the non-single boys wish they were single again.

_Oh Ain't nothing sweeter_

_It don't matter where you're from  
Come on in and have some fun  
We're gonna treat you like you're one of us_

Oh Whoa whoa, Oh whoa, whoa, ain't nothing sweeter than Georgia Peaches  
Oh Whoa whoa, Oh Whoa, there's a reason why the boys pick...

Oh Whoa whoa, Oh whoa, whoa, ain't nothing sweeter than Georgia Peaches  
Oh Whoa whoa, Oh Whoa, there's a reason why the boys pick...

Ain't nothing sweeter  
Ain't nothing sweeter  
Ain't nothing sweeter  
Than Georgia Peaches  
Georgia Peaches

Finally the song was over and the whole audience was cheering Camille and Speedy. Camille kissed Speedy's lips as he smiled bigger than anything and placed her on his shoulders. "Thank you Valley of Peace!" she cheered as they got down from the stage. As soon as they got down an eerier feeling wrapped around them, a lone howl was heard in the distance. The music was silenced as everyone stood whispering trying to figure out what the sound was and more importantly where it came from. In a flash wolves ran out of the darkness scaring the villagers to death. Mothers grabbing their children, running away in utter terror.

"Guys get ready!" Po shouted as they raced to protect the village. The Six thought it was time to help as well and even if that meant their secret was blown. The wolves were taken medal away and Dark Wind flew towards them along with Tigress.

"Tigress I can stop them but cover your ears," he instructed.

"Why?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"Just do it," Dark Wind ordered. Tigress covered her ears and soon Dark Wind let out a high pitch shriek it was so loud the wolves covered their ears moaning in agony. Windows shattered as the wolves who were about to steal the metal ran away. At the entrance of the Valley Golden and Tai-Lung looked around for their job was simple. Find the gifted warriors and bring them alive to Shen and stop anyone that got in there way. Tai-Lung was about to go off and find Po and beat the crap out of him when the amulet glowed brighter than Golden had ever seen.

"So, one of the warriors is here, let's find him/her," Tai-Lung said smiling for now he got to have some fun.

"No, one of them is not here," Golden said smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means that one is not here but they are all here," Golden said and ran off to finally collect her children after so many years with Tai-Lung right behind her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. A Warning and a Change in Power

Chapter 7: A Warning and a Change in Power

Shade saw the wolves and was frightened as she could be but her face turned serious and she leaped from Red's shoulders. Waving her arms all shadows swirled around her they formed a massive shadow creature and attacked the wolves. The wolves yelped with fear for the shadow creature could harm them and Camille smiled seeing their secret was out. She right before everyone's eyes morphed into a wolf herself and attacked the other wolves. "What is this?" asked General Fang in confusion. He never seen such warriors before as he saw the giant ox and the owl fight to protect a group of children.

"Har, with me!" Po shouted as he and Harmony tag teamed a group of wolves. Tigress and the others fought as well as led others to safety. Out of the darkness came Tai-Lung smiling evilly at Po.

"Ah Dragon Warrior you and I have some unfinished business," he cackled. He lunged at Po with full force and the fight began.

"I don't know how you got out of prison but you are going right back," Po hissed as he punched Tai-Lung in the gut. Po kicked him square in the face and Tigress watched with worried eyes, as she saw Po fight Tia-Lung, and hoped he would be okay. Her attention drifted to Harmony who was being pinned by a wolf about to have her head cut off. With a roar she leaped at the other wolf freeing Harmony.

"Thanks Tigress," Harmony said with a grin.

"You are welcome now mind telling me what is going on?" Tigress asked motioning to the incredible things Red, Shade, Snow, Camille, Dark Wind, and Speedy were doing. Tigress just saw Speedy run and all she saw was a blur as he saved an old man from being trampled.

"I will tell you everything after the fight," Harmony said. Shade using her Shadow Creature to save the town was working. Till she saw a familiar figure in a golden robe and Shade began to tremble in fear.

"Hello my child," the figure purred.

"It's you the woman in the golden robe," Shade said her face growing white. Golden was here and she saw her children a mouse, an ox, a chameleon, a fox, a white tiger, an owl, a bat and lastly a panda. The skull amulet was growing brighter by the second and Golden knew she found them.

Then she saw Tai-Lung fighting Po and said," Come Tai-Lung we have to report to Shen".

"No way I am getting my revenge!" Tai-Lung shouted. Once those words left his lips he moaned over in pain. It was like his insides were burning and he buckled over even Po looked concerned.

"I said come on," Golden hissed. She and he left along with the wolves that got all the metal they could carry.

"Yeah we won," Camille said as her and Speedy high fived each other.

"I don't think so, I think the battle has just begun," Shade said in a quiet voice.

Back in Gongmen City Shen was talking to the Soothsayer to hear his future. "I already told you nothing has changed," the Soothsayer said.

"Good then I shall rule China once Golden finds me those brats," Shen said grinning widely.

"Do not trust her Shen, Golden may seem like she is on your side but her heart is blacker than yours please Shen do not trust her," Soothsayer begged.

"Silence I have no time to hear your lies I have China to rule," Shen said and left her in the dungeon. Once Shen returned Golden was on his throne. "What is the meaning of this Golden?" he demanded.

"Silly peacock your usefulness has come to an end," Golden said. Then with an evil smile she held out her paw and began making a fist. Shen buckled over in agony as he felt his own heart crushing itself.

"I thought you loved me?" he asked with a painful expression.

"I only love power," Golden said and then Shen fell to the floor dead as a statue. Before Golden had time to get Shen's body thrown out Tai-Lung burst in with an angry look.

"How dare you interfere with my revenge I was about to kill the Dragon Warrior and regain my birthright!" he snarled. Then he saw Shen dead on the floor with blood seeping through his chest.

"Ah Tai-Lung right on time, here catch," Golden said as she threw a dagger and he caught it with his paws.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"Why your weapon when you killed Shen, guards!" Golden shouted. She got up from the throne and snapped her fingers. Chains trapped Tai-Lung as the guards came in to see a dead Shen and a dagger in Tai-Lung's paw. "Take him away he killed our Lord," Golden said faking tears. Tai-Lung was shocked but couldn't break free and was led to the dungeon. Golden sat on her throne and smiled for now her plan was in motion. "Now to summon my children," Golden purred.

Now back at the Jade Palace the Six along with Po and Harmony came clean about the mysterious gifts the six had and the woman in the golden robe.

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?" Master Shifu said angrily.

"Sorry Master but we vowed never to reveal our secret in case the golden woman found us, we were afraid innocent lives would have been put in danger," Shade said. She was upset for keeping her dream a secret and once the truth about them was revealed she too revealed her dream. Red had a worried look on his face like Shade knew he would and he patted her gently on the head to calm her down.

Well from what you told me that story Snow read was actually a prophecy and it looks like you six and Po and Harmony are the warriors of legend. If Shen turns you evil it will be China's downfall," Shifu said sadly.

"Oh great," Harmony grumbled now figuring out why her and Po could fight so well when they never been trained to fight. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"First we get a good night's sleep and then we make a plan and then go to Gongmen City to stop Shen. It won't be easy for he has so much but as long as he doesn't get you eight we stand a chance," he told her. "Now off to bed all of you," he said.

"Po, please when we go to Gongmen City be careful, I can't lose you or any of the others," Tigress said fighting back tears.

"Don't worry Ti, I will never turn evil or and neither will the others," Po said smiling. They all went to bed and in the dead of night a beautiful hypnotizing song was heard by Po, Harmony, and the Six. They all got out of their beds and walked towards the sound where a horrible creature awaited them. It had four heads two were of vultures. Another one was of a snake and the last was the head of a jaguar. It's body was bigger than the Jade Palace with enormous brown wings of a bat and a scorpion's tail. The feet looked like wolves paws but had claws of a bear. The hypnotized eight got on the beast and it flew away to Gongmen City where Golden was waiting at the front gate. Once she saw then she placed a skull amulet on each of their necks to keep them under her spell.

"Welcome home children I missed you all," she said lovingly.

They bowed to her and said," We missed you too mother". The next morning the Five woke up but Tigress noticed the eight were still asleep. She went to their rooms and found each of them gone. Running in terror to tell Shifu the eight had disappeared.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Breaking Free

Chapter 8: Breaking Free

"Master Shifu Po, Harmony and the other six are missing!" Tigress shouted with fear. When she tried to waken her panda she found him and the others gone. This was beyond bad what could have happened to them. Surely they would not go after Golden and Shen alone? Tai-Lung was there and he was just as bad as Shen.

"Calm down Tigress's I fear they were taken," Shifu said for he was outside to meditate to form a plan.

"What do you mean they were taken?" Tigress questioned her fear growing. Shifu held up a massive vulture feather and there were massive wolf paw prints on the ground.

"Golden had a massive monster working for her. My theory is she sent some hypnotic spell along with the beast to hypnotize Po and the other seven to make them come to her. If my theory is correct they are already are under her control," Shifu said sadly.

"Then let's go to Gongmen City and save them before they do something they can't take back!" Tigress exclaimed.

"It won't be easy Tigress; you may have to fight Po along with Harmony and the others to save them. Golden will have them fight and to kill you so remember when you face them you can't show mercy until they are free from Golden's control. Can you do that?" he asked her. Tigress was shocked sure she fight Po but it was not a to the death fight. Shifu was telling her that in order to save her panda and the others then she would have to hurt him.

"I don't know if I can but I will do anything to save Po and the others," Tigress said fist clenched.

"Let's tell the others and form a plan," Shifu said. Back in Gongmen City Golden was having the time of her life. She had the best wolf soldiers along with General Fang to face off against the Power of Eight. To see just how useful her new children could be.

"Alright you chameleon come to mother," Golden cooed. Camille stepped forward in a daze obeying only Golden's voice.

"Yes, mother?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Show me your powers against this wolf," Golden said motioning to the wolf in front of Camille. The wolf lunged at Camille and Camille was able to turn into a brick wall and have the wolf slam into her. Then in a flash Camille became an elephant and used her massive trunk to grab the wolf and slam him into the ground. Once the wolf was moaning in pain Golden clapped happily and said," Excellent job my dear you shall be part of my fighters now back to your original form". Golden knew pretty much all their powers but wanted to see how strong they were. "Fox, show me your skills against two wolf soldiers," she said. Speedy did as he was told and before the wolves could touch him, he ran so fast they got sucked into a swirling tornado and were seeing five of everything. "Another fine warrior now owl come here and reveal your skills," she said to Snow. Snow could fight but she began reciting all knowledge she knew and Golden was impressed for if she had this owl then she would make China crumble.

Red was next but like Snow was a fighter but his powers were revealed he fought five wolf soldiers and healed himself quickly if he was harmed and healed the wolf soldiers he harmed. "Excellent you will be very useful now bat show me your gifts," Golden ordered.

"Cover your ears mother," Dark Wind said as he made his high pitched shriek making everyone minus Golden shriek in pain. Unbeknown to Golden or anyone else Shade was close to Dark Wind when he used his gift and a sound wave made a tiny crack in her amulet.

"Great job now mouse show me what you can do," Golden said.

"Yes, mother," Shade said and made all shadows come to her and used the wolves' shadows to fight their body masters. The cracks were growing and then she returned to her original spot and then Po and Harmony were fighting the wolf soldiers. Soon the amulet around Shade's neck broke and Golden's control over her was gone. "Where am I?" she asked silently rubbing her head. Her eyes widened for she was in the throne room from her dream and there was the woman in the golden cloak and her friends were wearing the same amulet she wore around her neck. It didn't take long to see what had happened and while Po and Harmony were revealing their natural fighting abilities Shade had to slip away in order to find help.

"I picked great warriors now to go forth and conquer all of China!" Golden said happily. Then she noticed Shade running away. "She is not wearing her amulet my warriors stop the mouse and bring her to me!" Golden roared. Shade was heartbroken when her own friends were coming after her. She ran but Camille transformed into a rat to out run Shade but Shade had spent many years running and hiding and she was faster them any rat. But Snow seized Shade in her talons and Shade was given to Red who held her tightly. She struggled but could not break free as she was about to be handed back to Golden to be put back under her control.

With tears in her eyes she looked up and Red and said," Forgive me Big Guy" and bit him as hard as she could. Red yelped and Shade used her Shadows to cover her and disappear.

"Find her, you hear me find her!" Golden roared. Shade found herself in a dark and cold place. It was the dungeon and she saw a massive Snow Leopard bound in chains muttering angrily to himself.

"This is what you get for trusting that peacock! Maybe this is my own fault twice I tried to get revenge and twice I wind up in chains. I am starting to see a pattern," the leopard said. Tai-Lung saw a small black mouse with jeweled lavender eyes staring at him with a frightened look. "Hey you are one of those gifted warriors I was supposed to help find," he said.

"You must be Tai-Lung, I am Shade, Golden has taken control over my friends and I have to stop her and save them. I heard you were a great warrior if I set you free will you help me?" she asked.

"Why should I help you? I was denied my birthright and then locked away I get revenge but I was defeated by a fat panda who apparently was the Dragon Warrior then a peacock shows up offering me revenge and freedom, I do my job then that crazy Golden kills Shen blames me for it and I wind up in chains! So give me one good reason why I should help you?" he demanded.

"To redeem yourself, stop feeling sorry for the past and try to make your future better. You think you were denied your birthright all I heard was you were loved by Shifu and then you turned on him and you hurt innocent people. You think you had a bad past try having your whole village and your family ripped away by a golden leopard at only six maybe five years old. Try being put in chains or a cage with other children who suffered the same fate as you. Escaping with the help of a friend but still living in fear worrying that the monsters you feared would find you and learn that if you turn evil you will destroy everyone you love with having no control over your actions. I and the others lived that life but we are luckier Po and Harmony don't know their past or even had names. They gave each other names and survived together then they found me and my friends and we became a family. They risked their lives for us before they knew they were part of this stupid prophecy so tell me Tai-Lung who was truly deprived of their birthright? You, or Po, or the rest of us? What do you have to be so angry about? I know you were hurt but wouldn't it be better to see you father again and be loved instead of feared. Help me save my family and I will be your friend and sister if you want me too. Or you can stay here in self pity and let Golden ruin more innocent lives the choice is yours," Shade said crossing her arms.

Tai-Lung knew Shade spoke the truth and could only imagine the horrors this young mouse went through but she was still willingly to fight for the people she loved. In some ways Tai-Lung respected her and so as he gazed into her beautiful eyes his cold heart melted. "Okay Shade I will help you," he said smiling kindly at her. Within in seconds he was freed and he said "So, what is the plan?" he asked.

"Get that amulet off of Golden's neck and free my friends," Shade said.

Tai-Lung smiled at the small mouse and said", Leave everything to me," and kicked the dungeon door open as they headed off to find Golden.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Unlikely Allies and a Sacrifice

Chapter Nine: Unlikely Allies and a Sacrifice

While little Shade was performing and running from her friends and Golden, the Furious Five had made it to Gongmen City. Seeing wolves all around the village they had to use stealth. Their first objective was merely scouting the area and seeing if Po and the others were in Shen's control or if they were in the dungeon. Tigress hoped they were in the dungeon for if she had to fight Po, she didn't know if she could. Traveling silently and quickly they came closer to the palace. "How are we going to find Po and the others in there? That place is way bigger than the Jade Palace?" Mantis asked in awe at the huge palace that stood away from them.

"We search every room till we find them," Tigress said. Meanwhile Shade and Tai-Lung were forming their own plans to stop Golden and free Shade's friends.

"Okay Tai-Lung what is your plan?" Shade asked as they ducked behind a wall to avoid being seen by three wolf soldiers.

"In order to save your friends we need to make sure there are no loose ends," Tai-Lung said.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Golden will use all of Shen's weapons including a massive cannon that can destroy anything. If we destroy that thing then Golden has one less way of hurting people," he told her.

"Do you know where it is?" Shade asked.

"In the warehouse just down this way, but it will take some time to get there," Tai-Lung said. Shade smiled a secret smile and hopped on his shoulder like she did Red thousands of times.

"Hold on tight and let me do my thing," she said. He looked at her strangely but saw shadows everywhere swarming around them covering them up entirely. They dissolved into the shadows themselves and were carried towards the warehouse.

"Okay little mouse I will admit that was cool," Tai-Lung said giving her a half smile. Shade grinned back as they stood before the warehouse. Wolves were inside melting metal down and as gorillas came in with more metal making one huge cannon. "Can your little shadows destroy the warehouse?" Tai-Lung asked her.

"I can try can you handle the wolves and gorillas?" Shade asked nervously. She had never pushed herself this far but she would have too in order to save everyone.

"Just tell me who to hit," Tai-Lung said revealing his claws.

"Okay stand back," Shade said and jumped down from his shoulder. She moved her tiny paws in the air and said," Shadows come to me!" All shadows big and small circled around her as they grew bigger and bigger until a massive shadow soldier bigger than the last one Shade made stood before her. "Destroy that warehouse!" Shade commanded. The shadow soldier obeyed and soon a massive hole was made in the roof. Wolves stood in shock as a monster appeared knocking every bit of metal away. The hot fires they used were knocked over creating a massive fire. All the wolves and gorillas that ran out were taken down by Tai-Lung and Shade was shaking for her strength was being put into her shadow soldier.

"Hey mouse you okay?" Tai-Lung asked looking down at her.

"You handle them I got the weapon," Shade called back as she stood straighter. Soon the shadow soldier seized the cannon and destroyed it like it was made out of tin. Shade dropped to her knees as the soldier disappeared. Soon she saw five familiar faces join the party. It was the Furious Five and they came upon a shocking scene. Shade had destroyed the warehouse and Tai-Lung defending her against Shen's soldiers.

"Shade, are you okay how did you escape?" Tigress asked. Crane and Monkey were about to attack Tai-Lung when Shade stepped in front of him.

"He is on our side I swear!" she cried.

"She speaks the truth I am here to stop Golden," Tai-Lung said shocked that Shade would stand up to the Five.

"Golden, I thought Shen was the boss here?" Tigress asked.

"Golden killed him and blamed it on me if it wasn't for Shade I would still be locked up in that dungeon. Now do you want to continue talking or stop Golden from using your panda as her personal slave?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Fine but I don't trust you," Tigress hissed knowing she had no choice. Shade still a little weak from her shadow soldier rode on Tai-Lung's shoulder as they made their way back into the throne room. They hid in the shadows as they all saw Po and the others wearing skull necklaces being yelled out by Golden.

"I can't believe this! My biggest weapon destroyed by a mere mouse and Tai-Lung! I told you worthless zombies to find the mouse, find her and kill her along with that wretched snow leopard!" Golden yelled.

"Yes, mother" the seven all said in a monotone voice. They began to leave when Shade had an idea.

"You all may hate this but if you all fight Po and the others. Tai-Lung can throw me closer to the throne and I can sneak up on Golden and snatch her amulet. If I do that then I can break it and the spell over them will be broken," she said.

"No, we can't," Tigress said.

"We have no choice Tigress, we have to stop Golden," Viper said.

Tigress nodded her head in agreement and said," Very well".

"Okay Tai-Lung get ready," Shade instructed. The Five ran out and began to attack Po and the seven.

"What warriors destroy the Furious Five!" Golden commanded. Soon a fight began as Tai-Lung hid in the shadows so Golden could not see him. They were a few feet away and Golden turned slightly revealing her shoulder.

"Now!" Shade said and was thrown straight at Golden. Tigress was being attacked by Po and Harmony and she did her best to fight.

"Po, Harmony please it is me Tigress, stop this," she begged.

"Must do what mother says," Po said punching her.

"Destroy Furious Five," Harmony said giving Tigress a kick in the ribs. Shade landed on Golden's shoulder and the evil witch took notice.

"Get off me you miserable rodent!" Golden shouted trying to whack Shade off of her. Yet, Shade was much too quick for her and soon snapped the necklace off with her teeth. During that time the seven were attacking their friends. Camille turned into a rhino and charged at Crane while Snow chased Mantis. Dark Wind let out his ear shattering screech causing Monkey to cover his ears in agony. Tai-Lung was having a fist match with Red and Speedy was attacking Viper. "Give me back my amulet!" Golden roared.

"Never, you will do no more evil!" Shade yelled and threw it to the floor shattering it to pieces. The amulet turned to dust and the other amulets fell and turned to dust as well.

"Whoa what happened where are we?" Camille asked rubbing her head.

"Tigress?" Po asked shaking his head as he looked at her.

"Po you are back!" Tigress cried tackling him into a hug and kissing his lips.

"Shade, where are you?" Red asked looking around.

"Welcome back Big Guy!" Shade said happily running up to his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.

"No, my magic is gone!" Golden shouted. She used all her power into those amulets once they were destroyed so was she. They all watched in shock as Golden slowly began to age her golden fur becoming a murky gray color and soon it began to fall off. "I may die but I will take one of you with me!" she shouted and with her last bit of strength she summoned a fireball and threw it. Then she turned to a pile of dust and the fireball was heading towards Tai-Lung.

"Look out!" Shade yelled as she jumped in midair having the fireball hit her.

"Shade!" everyone yelled as the poor mouse shrieked in pain and fell to the floor.

"Shade," Tai-Lung said kneeling towards her. He looked at her in shock as her body was badly burnt and she smiled weakly at him. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I said if you helped me you would be my brother. You...became…my family…I always…protect…my family…" Shade said her voice fading. Then her head fell and her eyes closed.

"No, Shade hold on!" Red cried and placed a hoof on the mouse's body. A white glow came but nothing happened. He tried again and again but nothing happened. Camille burst into tears as Speedy held her. Harmony fell into Monkey's arms and Po held Tigress. Snow, Dark Wind and the others exchanged sad looks and tears. Tai-Lung stared sadly at the mouse who only knew him for maybe two hours who called him her brother and looked away crying. Red let out a mournful roar for he remembered as they all found out an important thing. Red could not heal the dead.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Soothsayer's Message

Chapter 10: Soothsayer's Message

After Golden was killed the Furious Five minus Tigress went off to gather up the other wolf soldiers and Camille, Snow, Speedy, and Dark Wind left to free the prisoners. Harmony, Tai-Lung, Po, Tigress, and Red stayed in the throne room trying to figure out what to do. Harmony was shedding tears looking at Shade's lifeless body. Po and her exchanged sorrowful looks both shocked to see what had happened to their sister. After many years of running and fighting off wolves and finding a safe place to end their nightmares. Po and Harmony relieved the nightmare and the terrible thing took their sister away. It was like a knife was plunged into their hearts. The only time Po had felt like this is when Harmony got sick and he thought she would die. Of course Oogway helped save her by buying her medicine. But no medicine in the world could bring Shade back to the Land of the Living.

Harmony only had Po has a family member. Then they met Camille, Red, Snow, Speedy, Dark Wind, and Shade. They were all misfits for each was different yet it was their differences that kept them together. Soon they became a family and nothing could tear them apart. Shade was the smallest of the group but Harmony never saw Shade see her size as a disadvantage. That little mouse hardly used her gifts for she never needed them. She got all of them out of trouble plenty of times. Shade was the kind of person who could care less what dangers they faced she was always there for her family. Harmony respected her highly for that and wished she got a chance to say good bye to her sister.

Tigress and Tai-Lung didn't know Shade for very long but they could tell you that Shade was a brave person. Quiet and shy at times but never gave up hope and was always such a sweet person. Tigress wished she got to know the mouse better and Tai-Lung wished it was him who was killed by that fireball. He was a true monster hurting innocent people because he was not given the title of Dragon Warrior. Shade from a young age had her whole family destroyed and hunted by wolves living in fear without knowing why. If anyone had the right to turn evil it would be her but instead she chose to help people and maybe she didn't intend to be a hero but in the end she was one. He vowed to do good for this small mouse who barely knew him gave him a chance and died saving his life so now he would redeem himself and do good again.

Red, still on his knees was holding Shade in his hoof. He tried many times for his healing powers to work but no matter how strong they were. His powers could not heal the dead. Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at the small mouse that captured his heart. Her kindness and loyalty is what drew him to her and when he made enough money he wanted to marry her. They were sort of dating but they never made it official but Shade was the only one for him and she was gone forever. He waited to wake up from this nightmare and be back at their farm and have Shade waking him up and going out to harvest their crops. But this was no nightmare Shade was gone and he was heartbroken. "I love you Shade," he whisper as a tear fell and landed on Shade's body.

Tai-Lung stood an inch or two from Red and said," I am sorry for your loss. She died with honor and was a sweet person". Red closed his eyes as he grew angry if anyone knew Red he had a temper. It got better over the years thanks to Shade for when he got angry he would yell and throw things and Shade was the only one who could handle him. She was gone now and Red was about to let out his anger.

**"How dare you speak about Shade! This is all your fault!'** Red roared as he lunged at Tai-Lung. He slammed his fist into Tai-Lung's jaw sending the snow leopard flying. Po and the others were too startled to move as Red continued to attack Tai-Lung, **"She died because of you! It this is your fault!** Red screamed. Tai-Lung kicked Red in the ribs and rolled over to dodge another fist.

"I am sorry I didn't know this would have happened. Believe me I wish I was the one on that floor instead of her. But beating me up will not bring her back" Tai-Lung said but Red was beyond reason. Po had to stop this and he pounced on Red as Tigress helped him and Harmony stood in front of Tai-Lung to keep the two males at a distance.

"Red calm down Shade wouldn't want this" Po said trying to ease him but it was not working.

**"How do you know what she wants? Can you speak to the dead Po? I want my sweet Shade back now!" **Red yelled and struggled to get free but Po and Tigress had him pinned. Soon Red calmed down as tears soaked his face. "I want her back," he moaned as he cried tears of pain. Soon everyone returned to the throne room and came upon the scene.

"If you want to save your mouse friend you will have to act quickly," said an elderly voice. Standing behind the others coming towards the front was an old goat lady. She stared sadly at the mouse that was lying on the floor. "Her soul is gone but there is a ray of hope" she said.

"Who are you? What do you mean there is a ray of hope? I can get Shade back?" Red asked breaking free of Tigress's and Po's grip.

"She is Shen's Soothsayer, a person who can see into the future," Tai-Lung explained.

"And I can do a bit of magic but unlike Golden's my magic helps but not harms. In order to save the mouse you must travel to the Land of the Lost only their can you find her. It is a place where all things lost go but be careful for if you go there Golden herself might be there as well and if she possess Shade's body then Shade will be lost forever so be careful. I can make a portal on how to get there but once there you will be on your own. So, who wants to go?" she asked.

"I am going I will bring Shade back," Red said firmly.

"I am going too," Harmony said.

Me too," Snow said.

"Don't forget us," Speedy and Camille said.

"I am going too," Po said and Dark Wind agreed to the trip.

"Not without me you are not," Tigress said standing to his side.

"I am going too I do owe Shade my life," Tai-Lung said. Red glared at him but remained silent.

"Okay the rest of you I need you all to return to the Valley of Peace and inform Shifu and our dad of what is going on. Keep the Valley safe and we will return as soon as we can," Po said looking at the rest of the Five.

"Be safe everyone," Viper said.

"Bring Shade back," Monkey said.

"Watch out for Golden, Crane said.

"Don't get killed," Mantis said. The Soothsayer muttered some words and a glow of pure white light appeared and a portal was made. Po, Tigress, and the others jumped inside as they soon journey to the Land of the Lost determined to find Shade and bring her home.

The end

Author's Note: Sorry there will be a sequel I just need to work out some ideas. Okay here is what I got each member has lost something and in the land of the lost I reveal what. Po, Harmony, and Tigress it is their past. Red it is Shade but if you have any ideas for the others let me know. Please review and till next time.


End file.
